wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cudowna wyspa/I/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa POTĘGA SONATY SMYCZKOWEJ. Podróż piesza w nocy, wśród nieznanej i pustej okolicy, gdzie nie jest osobliwością spotkać się ze złoczyńcami, może rzeczywiście obudzić i w najodważniejszym trochę niepokoju. Ogólnie Francuzom przyznać trzeba dużo odwagi, więc i naszym artystom nie zbywa na tym cennym przymiocie, to też mimo, że już noc zapada, odważnie podążają wskazaną przez woźnicę drogą. Lecz roztropny Francolin, jako i wesoły Ponchard i idealny Yvernes mają jedynie do niesienia skórzane pudła z lekkimi skrzypcami, gdy biedny dyrektor ze swą wielką wiolonczelą, którą z rezygnacyą zarzucił na plecy niezbyt wesoło jest usposobiony, a częste jego westchnienia i narzekania przerywają jedynie ciszę, jaka zapanowała chwilowo wśród podróżnych. Tymczasem mrok coraz gęstszy zapada, na niebie ukazują się czarne chmury poprzedzierane tu i owdzie błękitem nieba, skąd wygląda dość smutno nikły i wąski sierp księżyca. Widok jego niewiadomo z jakiej przyczyny drażniąco działa na biednego wiolonczelistę, który wyciąga ku niemu grożącą pięść, mówiąc: – Pocóżeś tu przyszedł ze swym bladym profilem!… Nie znam doprawdy nic głupszego na świecie nad ten okrawek niedojrzałego melona, który się przesuwa tam wysoko… – Rzeczywiście byłoby lepiej, gdyby księżyc zechciał się nam pokazać w całej swej pełni – robi uwagę Francolin. – A to dla czego? – pyta Ponchard. – Dla prostej przyczyny, że przy jego świetle widzielibyśmy lepiej wszystko w około. – O piękna Diano, ideale wdzięczny uwielbianego Endymiona; o, nocy cicha, urocza!… – zadeklamował patetycznie Yvernes. – Dosyć już, dosyć tej poetycznej improwizacyi – woła wiolonczelista; doprawdy te „Pierwsze skrzypce” zanudzić mogą swemi poezyami… – Zdaje mi się, że trzeba przyspieszyć nieco kroku, inaczej całą noc spędzimy pod gołem niebem – robi uwagę Francolin. – I nie zdążymy stawić się na oznaczoną godzinę koncertu – żałośnie wtrąca Ponchard. – Prześliczne macie myśli, niema co mówić – głosem niezadowolenia odpowiada Sebastyan Vaillant. – Myśl ta pochodzi od ciebie samego, miły towarzyszu – odcina się Ponchard. – Odemnie?… jakim to sposobem? – Bezwątpienia! Bo dla czego nie pozostaliśmy w San Francisco, gdzie mieliśmy całą kolekcyę kalifornijczyków, gotowych zawsze słuchać naszej muzyki z najwyższem zachwytem. – Ale pytam raz jeszcze, dla czego wybraliśmy się w tę niefortunną podróż? – Bo tego chciałeś ty sam przecie… – Jeżeli tak, to przyznać muszę, że myśl podobna była jedną z najmniej udanych… i gdyby… – Ach, przyjacielu! – przerywa Yvernes, wskazując ręką chmurkę na niebie, której rąbek, jaśniejszy promień księżyca, malowniczo oświetlił. – Cóż tam znowu takiego mój Yvernesie. – Popatrzcie tylko, czy ta chmurka nie ma kształtów jakiegoś bajecznego smoka o rozpostartych skrzydłach i pawim ogonie, w którym błyszczą wszystkie setki ócz Argusa… Zdaje się, że natura nie obdarzyła dyrektora ową siłą wzroku, jaką się odznaczał legendowy potwór; biedak bowiem nie spostrzega głębokiej dziury przed sobą, nieostrożnie stawia w nią nogę, i wywraca się najfatalniej wraz z pudłem wiolonczeli na grzbiecie, tworząc na ziemi grupę dość komiczną, przypominającą nieco pełzającego żółwia w jego grubej skorupie. Sebastyan łatwo się irytujący wybuchnął teraz całym potokiem wymyślań skierowanych przeciwko poetycznemu skrzypkowi i jego uwielbieniu dla tego potwora, który błądzi gdzieś po przestworzach niebieskich. – To Yvernes winien temu – wołał z gniewem – gdybym nie był spojrzał na jego przeklętego smoka… – O, już go nie ma! Teraz widzę czarę o prześlicznych kształtach; tylko odrobinę imaginacyi, a dopatrzeć nawet można rękę nadobnej Hebe, gotowej nalać boskiego nektaru – deklamował pierwszy skrzypek, mało okazując troski dla leżącego na ziemi towarzysza. – Ostrożnie, aby nie było wiele wody w tej czarze i aby twa piękna bogini, nie uraczyła nas niepożądaną wcale ulewą – zawołał Panchard – bo doprawdy byłoby to niezbyt przyjemną rozrywką. Coś mi się jednak zdaje, że się bardzo na deszcz zbiera… wilgoć czuć już w powietrzu, nie traćmy więc czasu aby conajprędzej znaleźć schronienie pod jakim dachem w Freschal. Uprzejmi koledzy spieszą na ratunek nieposiadającemu się ze złości wiolonczeliście, pomagając mu stanąć na nogach, gdyż sam, z ogromnym swym instrumentem próżne, a komiczne robił ku temu wysiłki. Usłużny Francolin ofiaruje się nieść dalej jego wiolonczelę; Sebastyan zrazu nie przyjmuje tego dowodu życzliwości ze strony kolegi, bo jakże to zresztą rozłączyć się artyście ze swym ukochanym instrumentem, który jest przecie jakby połową jego samego; ustąpił jednak w końcu, i ta cenna jego połowa, przechodzi na plecy uczynnego Francolin’a, wzamian któremu biedny dyrektor niesie dalej lekkie skrzypce. Teraz już raźno spieszą naprzód, lecz przy coraz ciemniejszej nocy poczyna padać deszcz kroplisty; czara jednak pięknej Hebe Yvernes’a nie wylewa całej swej zawartości, więc podróżni mają nadzieję dostać się za godzin parę do Freschal zdrowo i sucho. Mimo tego ciągła baczność okazuje się konieczną, gdyż droga, którą podążają, nadzwyczaj jest nierówną, zawaloną kamieniami i pniami odwiecznych drzew; nierzadko też szumią w przepaściach tuż u jej brzegów głębokie, rwące strumienie. Yvernes ze swem poetycznem usposobieniem znajduje to położenie bardzo zajmującym, Francolin jednak przeciwnego jest zdania, tym więcej, że w takim miejscu, wśród ciemnej nocy nie trudno o spotkanie z jaką bandą złoczyńców, a oni nie mają nic do obrony, chyba jedynie smyczki od skrzypiec i wiolonczeli, która to broń zaiste i przeciw najsłabszemu nawet nieprzyjacielowi na zbyt byłaby kruchą. Nieostrożność taką popełnić mogli tylko Europejczycy; prawdziwy Yankes nie wybrałby się w podróż nawet koleją żelazną z San-Francisco do San-Diego bez zaopatrzenia się w doskonały kilkustrzałowy rewolwer. „Jego Excelencya” tymczasem nie traci fantazyi, a idąc naprzód i torując jakoby drogę reszcie towarzystwa, robi sobie od czasu do czasu przyjemność zaniepokojeniem kolegów, staje więc i drżącym, jakby z przestrachu, głosem mówi: – Tam, tam w dali spostrzegam coś niezwykłego, bądźmy gotowi do obrony, przyjaciele. Ale gdy droga zagłębiła się w gąszcz leśną, gdy nasi podróżni znaleźli się wśród odwiecznych, pod obłoki sięgających drzew, tych prawdziwych mamutów – olbrzymów świata roślinnego, gdzie każdy pień więcej dziesięciu ludzi gotowych do napaści podróżnego zakryć może, mimowolny lęk jakiś opanował nieszczęsnych artystów, zamilkł nawet żartobliwy Ponchard. Nagle „Jego Exelencya” staje nieruchomo. Francolin, który idzie tuż za nim, czyni to samo, więc dwaj pozostali zaniepokojeni zbliżają się szybszym krokiem i pytają: – Cóż tam nowego, czy widzicie kogo? – Może to tylko tak mi się zdawało – odpowiada cichym głosem „drugi skrzypek.” Lecz nie jest to przywidzenie żadne, faktycznie bowiem postać postać jakaś poruszała się wśród drzew, widzą to teraz wszyscy. – Czy to postać ludzka, czy też zwierzęca – wypytuje dyrektor – jak ci się zdaje Francolin? W mroku nie mogę dojrzeć – odpowiada tenże. Trudnem byłoby jednak zadecydować biednym artystom jakie spotkanie mniejszą przejmowałoby ich obawą, bo zarówno zły człowiek, jak i zwierz dziki tylko im złe wyrządzić mogą. Stanęli tuż przy sobie, tworząc zbitą grupę, aby to bliskie sąsiedztwo dało im możność łatwiejszej obrony przed nieprzyjacielem. Tymczasem światło księżyca, przedzierające się przez chmury, rzuciło trochę światła na gąszcz leśną i ukazała się wyraźnie postać olbrzymia, którą już teraz w żaden sposób wziąć nie było można za człowieka. Tak, z pewnością było to zwierzę, ale jakie? Może drapieżne, na pewno drapieżne – myślał sobie każdy z tych biedaków bezbronnych. – Jest to, jak się zdaje, tegoczesny mamut – szepcze Yvernés. – Czy chcesz przez to powiedzieć – mówi Sebastyan głosem cichym, lecz mocno zirytowanym – nic ciebie nie rozumiem z twym tegoczesnym mamutem. – Jest to zwierzę, które od przedpotopowych mamutów pochodzenie swe wywodzi, a jest niem niedźwiedź – tłomaczy Yvernes, którego dobry humor i w tej nawet chwili nie opuścił. A tak, to niezawodnie będzie niedźwiedź – potwierdza Francolin. I rzeczywiście niezgrabne, kudłate kształty tego zwierzęcia, olbrzymiego gatunku, coraz wyraźniej zarysowują się przed oczami wylęknionych podróżnych. W lasach Niższej Kalifornii nie ma obawy spotkać się ze lwem, tygrysem lub panterą, z dzikich zwierząt żyją tam jedynie jeszcze niedźwiedzie. Jednak spotkanie z niemi nie można zaliczać do przyjemności, ktoż bo nie zna strasznych historyi, kreślących nam obraz rozpaczliwej walki człowieka z niedźwiedziem. To też nasi Paryżanie jednomyślnie chcą mu ustąpić z miejsca, uważając go z całą słusznością za pana tych pustych obszarów. Oby jednak ich odwrót nie przedstawił się zwierzęciu jako tchórzliwa ucieczka i tem go do napaści więcej nie ośmielił, cofają się powoli w tył, mając go tym sposobem zawsze na oku. Zwierzę również powoli, ale miarowym krokiem, idąc na tylnych łapach, podąża stale w ich kierunku; zbliża się już nawet o tyle, że wyraźnie słychać groźne jego mruczenie, przerywane od czasu do czasu szczękiem uderzających o siebie zębów. – Musi być głodny i podrażniony – zauważył cicho Ponchard. – A gdybyśmy się rozproszyli i każdy z osobna szukał bezpieczeństwa – radzi „Jego Exelencya.” – Byłoby to szaleństwem, bo w takim razie jeden z nas stałby się na pewno łupem zwierzęcia, odpowiada Francolin. Trafność tej uwagi jest każdemu widoczną, więc w zbitej tak gromadce posuwają się dalej naprzód; niestety jednak idą tak powoli, że zwierzę ma już do nich zaledwie kroków kilkanaście. Jakżeż tu czekać dłużej na gwałtowny napad takiego siłacza, to też ten i ów myśli już o spiesznej ucieczce, gdy cichy, lecz pewny siebie głos „drugiego skrzypka”, zatrzymuje ich jeszcze na miejscu. – Spokoju i zimnej krwi, przyjaciele! – mówi do nich. Nagle cisza leśna napełnia się przejmującym, głębokiem i pełnem uczucia „Largo”, w którem dusza artysty odbija się cała. To Yvernes wyjąwszy z pudła swe skrzypce, każe im śpiewać pieśń pod zaklęciem czarownego swego smyczka. Myśl to prawdziwie genialna, bo i dla czego muzycy nie mieliby szukać ocalenia w sztuce, która jest ich siłą? Czyż kamienie poruszane śpiewem Amphiona, nie układały się same w gruby mur około zagrożonych Teb? Czyż dzikie zwierzęta oswojone lirycznem natchnieniem piewcy, nie leżały ciche i spokojne u nóg boskiego Orfeusza?… Lecz cóż to? i niedźwiedź ten kalifornijski zdaje się ulegać tym samym czarom, jakim się poddawały jego pobratymcy w bajecznych czasach historyi. Stopniowo bowiem rozdrażnienie, tak widoczne z początku ustępuje i chociaż za cofającym się powoli kwartetem zwierzę idzie dalej, groźne jego mruczenie zastąpiły teraz oznaki wielkiego zadowolenia, zda się, mało brakuje, by jak jaki meloman sztuki, nie dziękował hucznymi oklaskami za tak piękną muzykę. Jeszcze kwadrans drogi, a artyści nasi znajdują się już na skraju lasu, gdzie zatrzymują się chwilę, przy ciągle melodyjnie dźwięczących skrzypcach Yvernés’a; niedźwiedź tymczasem nie zdradza chęci do dalszego pościgu, przeciwnie, stojąc na tylnych łapach, przedniemi macha niezgrabnie, lecz miarowo, z taktem muzyki. Natenczas Ponchard dobywa także swój instrument z pudła i zcicha komenderuje. – Taniec niedźwiedzi! żwawo przyjaciele! W jednej chwili zahuczały znane dźwięki oryginalnej tej muzyki, powtarzanej wielokrotnie po wędrownych cyrkach. I rzecz dziwna, zaraz po przegrywce zwierze poczęło na niezgrabnych swych łapach obracać się, przechylać, słowem, najkomiczniejsze wyprawiać gesta, z czego korzystając podróżni, spiesznie podążyli w dalszą drogę. – Zaiste, śmieszne to, ale pewną zda mi się rzeczą, że nasz straszny napastnik, to tylko oswojony niedźwiedź z menażeryi. – Trzeba jednak przyznać, że Yvernes miał klasyczny pomysł z tą muzyką. – Uchodźmy teraz w tempie „alegretto” nie oglądając się poza siebie – radzi pierwszy skrzypek. Z wielką ochotą reszta towarzystwa przyjmuję tę myśl praktyczną, lecz mimo przyspieszonego kroku jest już godzina piąta, gdy dochodzą wreszcie do upragnionego celu tej nocnej wędrówki. Spostrzegają też od razu, że jest wioska dość nędzna, składająca się ze czterdziestu może drewnianych domów, rozstawionych w około placu, zacienionego staremi bukami; w głębi widnieje dzwonnica skromnego kościółka. Jest to więc jedna z owych nadbrzeżnych osad, spotykanych dość często w tym kraju. Strudzeni podróżni zatrzymują się wśród zabudowań pogrążonych w ciszy nocnej i naradzają się co dalej czynić im wypada. – I to ma być wieś! – mówi z niechęcią Ponchard. – Czy spodziewałeś się znaleźć tu coś w rodzaju Filadelfii albo Nowego-Yorku – sprzeciwia się Francolin. – Ależ ona śpi snem sprawiedliwych, ta wasza wioska! – mówi Sebastyan, wzruszając z niezadowoleniem szerokiemi ramionami. – Nie budźmy śpiącej wioski! – wzdycha melancholijnie Yvernés. – Przeciwnie, obudźmy ją co najprędzej! – woła rezolutnie Ponchard – inaczej bowiem możemy tak czekać głodni i zmęczeni aż do rana. Zdaje się, że zaklęty pałac „Śpiącej królewny’ z bajki, mógłby stać tu najspokojniej, taka pustka i cisza w około, ani odrobiny światła w żadnem oknie, ani jedna ulica nie uchylona. – A oberża! gdzie ta oberża – pyta Francolin, rozglądając się w około. Tak, oberża, o której mówił woźnica, gdzie spodziewali się nieszczęśni znaleźć gościnny przytułek i ten oberżysta, który miał spieszną pomoc dać leżącemu tam na drodze z wywichniętą nogą, czy to wszystko było snem tylko, halucynacyą jakąś u tego biedaka? Albo może dyrektor i jego towarzysze zabłądzili w tych stronach obcych sobie zupełnie; może ta miejscowość nie jest wcale Freschal’em. Pytania te bez odpowiedzi tymczasem, tłoczyły się do myśli stojących dotąd nieruchomo podróżnych. Zrozumieli jednak prędko, że aby zasięgnąć wiadomości pewnych, trzeba rozmówić się choćby z jednym mieszkańcem wioski, trzeba więc stukać do drzwi i zbudzić kogo, a przedewszystkiem starać się odnaleźć zapowiedzianą oberżę. W tym celu każdy na swą rękę idzie obejrzeć zbliska wszystkie domki; niestety, żadnego śladu, ni znaku oberży! A więc w braku tejże trzeba się dostać do któregokolwiek prywatnego mieszkania, bo czy zresztą znalazłby się jaki krajowiec, któryby odmówił, w zamian za parę dolarów, trochę gorącego posiłku i wygodnego posłania? – Stukajmy w takt sześcio-ósemkowy! – radzi nigdy niestrudzony w swych dowcipach Ponchard. Lecz biedni artyści mogli wystukać wszystkie możliwe takty z równym rezultatem. Ani jedne drzwi, ani jedno okno nie uchyliło się nawet, mimo, że obeszli tak z dwanaście domów. – Omyliliśmy się – twierdzi Yvernes – to nie jest wieś, to musi być cmentarz, gdzie wszyscy śpią snem wiecznym. Vox clamantis in deserto. – Amen! – odpowiada „Jego Exelencya“ poważnym głosem katedralnego śpiewaka. Lecz cóż teraz pozostaje wśród tej grobowej ciszy? Czy iść dalej do San-Diego, ależ wszyscy upadają już ze znużenia i głodu, – a następnie w jaką zwrócić się stronę bez przewodnika wśród nocy ciemnej… Czy szukać innej wsi? ale jeżeli można dać wiarę opowiadaniu woźnicy, niema żadnej innej osady w pobliżu, zresztą naraziliby się tylko na nowe zabłąkanie. Pozostaje jedynie czekać brzasku dnia, choć nie będzie to rzeczą łatwą, bo jeszcze kilka godzin do wschodu słońca, a ciężkie chmury pokrywające niebo, grożą lada chwila ulewnym deszczem. Przyznać trzeba, że taka ostateczność nie może być w guście najwięcej ekscentrycznego artysty. W tej chwili Ponchard objawia pomysł nowy; wprawdzie u niego o pomysły nie trudno, ma ich zawsze moc wielką w pogotowiu, ale tym razem projekt zyskuje od razu sankcyę nawet ze strony rozważnego zawsze Francolin’a. – Przyjaciele – mówi wesoły skrzypek – dla czego nie mielibyśmy spróbować i teraz sposobu, który nam tak świetne dał rezultaty wobec napastującego niedźwiedzia? Starajmy się obudzić wieśniaków potężnym koncertem, w którym nie pożałujemy ani „forte” ani „allegro”! – Można spróbować – odpowiada Francolin, zwracając się do Sebastyan Vaillant, jakby o potwierdzenie tego zdania, lecz ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu spostrzegł, że tenże ma już swą wiolonczelę przysposobioną do grania. Pospiesznie wszyscy poszli za przykładem dyrektora i stanęli gotowi naśladować go, aż do ostatnich granic sztuki. – Kwartet „si bemol Onslow’a”! – komenderuje wiolonczelista. Dobrze to znana muzyka naszym artystom, obejdą się bez nut, a jako doskonali mistrze i w ciemności umieją prowadzić smyczkiem po strunach swych instrumentów. Niebawem przestrzeń cicha i pusta napełniła się cudowną harmonią tonów. Rzecz dziwna, że nigdy dotąd nasz kwartet, choćby przed najliczniej zgromadzonymi słuchaczami, nie grał z taką werwą i z takiem uczuciem. Czyż jest ludzka istota zdolna oprzeć się urokowi tej pieśni? Gdyby to miejsce było rzeczywiście cmentarzem, jak to zauważył Yvernes, jeszcze bodaj szkielety, podniosłyby się z głębin ziemi, by bić brawo i dziękować za taką ucztę tonów. A jednak domy w Freschal pozostają zamknięte, mieszkańcy ich ani myślą dać jakikolwiek znak życia i w ciszy zupełnej rozbrzmiewa wspaniały finał kwartetu. – A więc to tak! – woła wściekły ze złości Sebastyan – wam, zda się, potrzeba jak waszym niedźwiedziom, hałaśliwych tylko dyssonansów! Rozpoczynajmy więc to samo raz jeszcze, ale ty Yvernesie graj z tonu re, a Ponchard nie bierze ton sol, ja pozostanę w ''si bemo''l. A teraz z całych sił!! Zabrzmiały znów struny instrumentów, łącząc się tym razem w dysharmonię okropną, rozdzierającą uszy. Zdawałoby się, że to jakaś symfonia Wagnera grana całkiem na odwrót. Czego jednak nie dokazała skończona w swem pięknie muzyka, to wywołały od razu te wstrętne fałszywe wrzaski. Wioska poczyna się budzić, kilka kobiet spiesznie i z widocznem zajęciem otwiera okna. Więc żyją tu ludzie zdolni słyszeć, a nawet słuchać?… – Zdaje się, że mają zamiar rzucić nam jabłek – mówi Ponchard w czasie przypadającej pauzy,.. bo mimo dyssonansów takt jest ściśle zachowany. – Tem lepiej, zjemy je z gustem – odpowiada praktyczny Francolin. Na znak dyrektora rozpoczyna się druga część koncertu. Powodzenie jest zupełnie, bo gdy wreszcie zabrzmiał ostatni takt w czterech różnych tonach, mieszkańcy Freschal nie rzucają grającym jabłek, ale zagłuszają ich wprost gwałtownem biciem w dłonie i krzykliwemi wrzaskami podziwu i uznania. Niema żadnej wątpliwości, że uszy tych poczciwców nie słyszały dotąd równie pięknej muzyki, to też wnosząc z ich zapału, rzeczą jest oczywistą, iż już teraz wszystkie drzwi, wszystkich domów otworzą się gościnnie dla takich artystów. Tymczasem, gdy jeszcze tony napełniały powietrze dziwną swą dysharmonią, nowy jakiś słuchacz przybył na miejsce tego szczególnego koncertu. Osobistość ta, zeszedłszy z wozu o motorze elektrycznym, stanęła zdala na zakręcie drogi. Jest to mężczyzna postawy wysokiej i pełnej, o ile można zauważyć wśród cieniów nocy. W chwili gdy Paryżanie pytają się wzajemnie, czy z kolei, gdy okna się zamkną, drzwi domów zechcą się dla nich otworzyć, nowoprzybyły zbliża się do nich i poprawną mową Yankesów przemawia tonem uprzejmym: – Dyletantem tylko jestem panowie, ale za szczęśliwego się uznaję, że miałem zaszczyt przyklasnąć grze waszej. – I to w czasie ostatnio granego kawałka – odpowiada ironicznie Ponchard. – Nie panie, byłem tu już od czasu pierwszego numeru, i wyznaję, że rzadko zdarzyło mi się słyszeć ten kwartet Onslow’a wykonany z równym talentem. Osobistość ta musi być niezłym znawcą – myślą sobie artyści, a Sebastyan występując w swej roli dyrektora, odpowiada: – Miło nam nad wyraz, słyszeć pochwałę z ust pana, i jeżeli drugi numer przykro drażnił jego uszy, to … – Panie – przerywa nieznajomy – nie słyszałem nigdy muzyki tak fałszywej, oddanej z taką perfekcyą. Domyślam się też celu, w jakim panowie zgodzili się na podobne wykonanie; ale jeżeli tu, jak widzę, cel ten chybił zupełnie, bo poczciwi mieszkańcy Freschal błogo znowu zasypiają, to pozwólcie bym ja wam ofiarował… – Gościnne przyjęcie u siebie? – pyta niespokojnie Francolin. – Tak jest, panie, proszę najuprzejmiej do swego domu. Pewny też jestem, że nie mylę się bardzo, gdy powitam w panach sławny na całą Amerykę „Koncertujący kwartet”? – Słowa pańskie, są nam nad wyraz miłe odpowiada Francolin – ale tak uprzejmie ofiarowaną gościnność gdzież znaleźć możemy? – Nie dalej jak o dwie mile stąd… – Czy to na wsi, panie? – Nie, w mieście. – Jestże to jakie większe miasto? – Bezwątpienia… – Za pozwoleniem, lecz objaśniono nas, że na całą tę okolicę nie znajdziemy innego miasta prócz San Diego. – Jest to pomyłka, której nie umiem sobie wytłómaczyć. – Pomyłka? – pyta Francolin. – Zapewniam panów, i gdy zechcecie mi towarzyszyć, przyrzekam wam przyjęcie godne artystów waszej miary. – Zdaje mi się, że nie pozostaje nam nic innego nad przyjęcie tego zaproszenia – zauważył Yvernes półgłosem. – W zupełności podzielam twoje zdanie – odpowiada Ponchard. – Chwilę jeszcze, chwilkę jedną – wola Sebastyan – nie uprzedzajcie decyzyi dyrektora! – Cóż to znaczy? – pyta Amerykanin zaniepokojony. – To znaczy, że jesteśmy oczekiwani w San Diego, gdzie zobowiązaliśmy się dać całą seryę poranków muzykalnych, z których pierwszy zapowiedziany jest na niedzielę, to znaczy na pojutrze. – O-o-o! – przeciągłym głosem, w którym wyraźnie odczuwa się niezadowolenie, odzywa się nieznajomy. Niebawem jednak, w tonie poprzedniej rozmowy dodaje: Zdaje mi się, nawet mam pewność, że to w niczem nie przeszkodzi zamiarom pańskim. Dzień jeden wystarczy do zwiedzenia naszego miasta, które bądź co bądź zasługuje na zaciekawienie, a ja z mej strony przyrzekam odstawić panów do najbliższej stacyi kolejowej tak, abyście zdążyli do San Diego na oznaczoną godzinę. Zaprawdę, ofiara taka zbyt nęci, i nazbyt jest pożądaną dla naszego kwartetu, któremu tak niespodziewanie zabłysła nadzieja spędzenia nocy ciepło i wygodnie, jeżeli już nie biorą pod uwagę względów szczególnych jakie im przyrzeka nieznana ta osobistość. – A więc zgoda na mój projekt, nieprawda? – nalegał dalej przybyły. – I owszem, w tych warunkach przyjmujemy chętnie – odpowiada Sebastyan, któremu zmęczenie i głód dokuczało już dostatecznie, aby mógł lekkomyślnie odrzucać podobnie nęcące zaproszenie. – Zatem jedźmy bez straty czasu; w dwadzieścia minut stajemy na miejscu, i… przekonany jestem, że będziecie mi panowie wdzięczni za to małe zboczenie z drogi. Obojętni już na dziwne zachowanie się mieszkańców Freschalu, którzy zaraz po skończonym koncercie zamknęli na nowo starannie okna i najspokojniej oddali się wypoczynkowi, czterej Paryżanie i nieznajomy podążyli w kierunku pojazdu oczekującego swego właściciela. Podczas, gdy „Kwartet” umieściwszy dogodnie swe instrumenta, zasiadał na długich ławkach, tak zwanego u nas myśliwskiego wozu, Amerykanin zabrał miejsce obok woźnicy-mechanika, który w tejże chwili podniósł rączkę zapory od akumulatora elektrycznego. Lekko i równo potoczyły się koła, i z szybkością zadziwiającą podróżni znaleźli się na drodze wiodącej w stronę zachodu. Po kwadransie jazdy odbywającej się w tak nowy całkiem sposób, nasi Paryżanie ujrzeli w dali przed sobą, przestrzeń znaczną, jaśniejącą srebrzystem światłem księżyca. Bezwątpienia jest to odblask oświetlonego w całej pełni wielkiego jakiegoś miasta, tego samego zapewne, do którego wiózł ich gościnny nieznajomy – pomyśleli artyści; ku wielkiemu jednak ich zdziwieniu pojazd zatrzymuje się nagle. – Czy stajemy przy rogatkach miasta? – zapytuje Francolin. – Nie panie – odpowiada Amerykanin – mamy przed sobą przestrzeń wodną, którą wypada nam przebyć. – Ale jakim uczynimy to sposobem? – Najwygodniej w świecie przewiezie nas wszystkich ten oto prom – brzmiała odpowiedź. I rzeczywiście bez zwłoki czasu wóz wraz z pasażerami wjechał na pokład tak powszechnie używanego w Stanach Zjednoczonych „ferry-boat”, prawdopodobnie poruszony siłą elektryczną, bo ni dymu ni pary dojrzeć nie było można. Po kilku zaledwie minutach dobijają do przeciwnego brzegu, który w tym miejscu przedstawia mały, lecz z wszelkiemi dogodnościami urządzony port. Bez żadnych wstrząśnień wóz wyjechał na równinę, ubitą drogę i niebawem znajduje się w cienistym parku; nad zielenią drzew, wielkie lampy powietrzne rozlewają w około istną powódź światła. Przebywszy bramę tego uroczego zacisza, wjeżdżają na dźwięczący pod kołami bruk uliczny i wkrótce zatrzymują się przed parkiem wspaniałego hotelu, gdzie są przyjęci z dobrze wróżącą gościnnością, dzięki kilku słowom wypowiedzianym przez Amerykanina. Natychmiast też poprowadzono podróżnych do suto zastawionej wieczerzy. Gdy już zaspokoili tak głód jak pragnienie, poważny kamerdyner wskazał im obszerną sypialnię, oświetloną w tej chwili rzęsistem światłem lamp elektrycznych, których urządzenie dawało możność obniżenia siły płomienia do nikłego blasku nocnych lampek. Zostawiając na później wszelkie pytania i objaśnienia tych cudowności, zmęczeni artyści spiesznie układają się do łóżek rozstawionych w czterech rogach pokoju i zasypiając snem pokrzepiającym, chrapią z taką wyjątkową zgodnością, na jaką zdobyć się może tylko sławny „Koncertujący Kwartet”.